donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 12 - Theorizing Bananas! - No. 1
«« Monthly Blog 11 Monthly Blog 13 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! In this Monthly Blog, we have our first theorizer for the "Theorizing Bananas!" event! Thanks to Ice-jin for being the author of this month's Theorizing Bananas! event! Ice-jin discusses King K. Rool's possible multiple personality disorder; everything stated is quite convincing and after reading the theory, you will look at King K. Rool in an entirely different way! But first... Happy Anniversary! This month marks the first anniversary of my Monthly Blogs! Hey, remember back when I talked about the half-a-year anniversary of my Monthly Blogs? Click here to read that blog! News The month of July brings along with it the Funky Kong cursor, for all things summer in the northern hemisphere. Enjoy your summer/winter, everyone! As for the Monthly Poll, 9''' people voted that King K. Rool has green items from Donkey Kong 64, '''9 people voted for blue items, 8 'people voted for gray items, and '''10 '''people voted for none of the above! Congratulations to those who voted for "None of the above," for that's the correct answer! King K. Rool isn't even a playable character in ''Donkey Kong 64, remember? Thanks to all who voted! Theorizing Bananas! - #1 '''THEORY: K. ROOL’S MULTIPE PERSONALITY DISORDER By Ice-jin King K. Rool (or Fat Alligator Dude as I used to call him as a kid before learning his real name); he’s the deranged king of all Kremlings, and the archenemy of the Kongs. Over the years, King K. Rool has been a thorn in the sides of our hairy heroes, mostly with his obsession of stealing the Kongs’ Banana Hoard, kind of like how a certain Koopa King keeps stealing a certain princess (these two should totally team up for a Mario-Donkey Kong tag team game, ex: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8836654/1/Mario-Donkey-Kong-The-Game). K. Rool is a mentally unstable tyrant known for his cruelty (an interesting coincidence considering his name), and, for some reason, has taken on different aliases that do absolutely nothing to hide who he really is. But lets take a look at these different aliases and think about them. So far, K. Rool has taken on five known aliases. These include "King K. Rool, Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, Krusha K. Rool," and some sort of Egyptian/Hawaiian version that appears in'' Mario Super Sluggers. Clearly, they’re all K. Rool, so what’s the point in using these aliases? For fun? But that doesn’t fit with his character. He’s not fooling anyone with his disguises.. or is he? Maybe the one he’s fooling is himself. K. Rool is stated to be insane, but maybe that insanity runs deeper than we realize. Maybe these aren’t just different aliases, but alternate personalities. That’s right, K. Rool could actually suffer from multiple personality disorder (boom, you didn’t see that coming). Lets just take a look at these different aliases and see how accurate this theory is. The main/original personality seems to be the King personality. Evidence to support this is found in the ''Donkey Kong Country ''TV Series episode "Best of Enemies," where it is revealed that K. Rool was once friends with Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong’s grandfather. This is clearly before K. Rool rose to power and lost his sanity. Perhaps his power was what drove him mad in the first place (power ''does ''corrupt). In nearly every game, K. Rool is obsessed with power and domination. As such, it doesn’t make much sense, and is even out of character, for him to lower his ranking to the title of captain, baron, boxing champion, and whatever his Egyptian/Hawaiian guise is supposed to be. Taking a look at the Kaptain K. Rool guise, we not only see a change in wardrobe, but a change in motive, personality, behavior, mannerism, and even speech pattern (based on the notes he leaves behind). From what we know of K. Rool, it’s not like him to play games like this, as he seems to be all serious and full of hate all the time. We also see some magic use and weaponry at use, something we generally don’t see in his King guise. When things don’t go K. Rool’s way, i.e. when his plans fail, he has shown to become violent and even unstable (such as when Army Dillo failed to defeat DK in ''Donkey Kong 64). And when was K. Rool's first defeat? That’s right, aboard the Gangplank Galleon. Perhaps suffering defeat at the hands of DK and Diddy (and Cranky in the book) caused him to snap, and his Kaptain personality manifested. Seeing as this defeat happened aboard a ship, it’s not surprising that a pirate personality developed. And here’s an extra thought: it could have been this personality that caused the initial rivalry between him and Kaptain Skurvy (they really need to learn how to spell) from the TV series, since neither of them like another pirate captain around. The Smash Bros trophy of Kaptain K. Rool actually states that he is King K. Rool’s brother, and though the episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" reveals that he does have siblings, Nintendo has since stated that this was a mistake, and that King K. Rool and Kaptain K. Rool are in fact the same person. But maybe in his mind, he believes his Kaptain persona really is his brother (kind of like how Norman Bates’ other personality is his mother). K. Rool has been stated to be demented, so having a split personality being his imaginary brother is plausible. This may even stem from the episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights", where it’s revealed that Klump and Skurvy are long lost brothers. A pirate brother, hmm, sounds familiar, doesn’t it? And Klump was even going to leave the Kremling Krew to join Skurvey’s crew, something that K. Rool was not happy about, and could have possibly been the source, or at least contributed, to the development of his Kaptain personality. Now, lets take a look at his Baron K. Roolenstein persona. In Donkey Kong Country 3, we seem to have a mad scientist/Dr. Frankenstein guise going on. This could stem from his nearly dying twice in Donkey Kong Country 2, once from falling down Crocodile Isle, and once from falling into the Krocodile Kore of the Lost World. Baron K. Roolenstein's behavior, mannerism, and nature are once again very different from his King and Kaptain persona. He even shows greater intelligence than the other two, having built KAOS. We also get more evidence of this being an alternate personality rather than just an alias. Like his Kaptain persona is his brother in his mind, Roolenstein states that he has a wife, and that she’s going to kill him for KAOS’ destruction since he somehow used her best pots and pans to build it (how do you make a giant robot out of pots and pans?). However, there has never been any evidence to suggest that Roolenstein is actually married. This has since been revealed to be a throwaway Vic and Bob joke/reference. However, it is very out of K. Rool’s character to crack a joke like this, especially just after his plans for world domination were ruined. Perhaps his Roolenstein personality actually believes he has a wife. Now lets look at his Krusha K. Rool personality from Donkey Kong 64. This one is perhaps the most different from all the others. He’s not only clumsy and acts with more brute than brains, he’s more egotistical than ever, and seems to enjoy being in the spotlight. He also seems to be more playful and willing to play by the rules, and he shows some type of sportsmanship. He’s more about defeating the Kongs in the ring rather than actually destroying them, and he becomes a complete showboat. As seen throughout the match, he shows off to the audience quite a bit, and seems to be a "crowd pleaser," which is very different from the cruel, deranged, tyrant we usually see him as. It’s completely out of character for him, and just doesn’t fit with someone who rules through fear, violence, tyranny, and oppression. Further proof of how different this persona is from the others is his reaction to Candy Kong. He’s completely lovestruck to the point of distraction, even forgetting his anger at having lost to the Kongs. This, however, is shown to be different from his interaction with her in the past, in particular with the indifference he’s shown towards her in the TV series. Case and point, in the episode "Bad Hair Day," K. Rool built a clone of Candy called Kandy Kong, but only saw her as a means to an end. A deep infatuation to Candy also doesn’t go along with his deep hatred and disgust he feels towards all Kongs in general. And consider this, just when did this boxer persona appear? That’s right, just after his plan to destroy Donkey Kong Island failed, supporting what I said before about his defeats are what cause him to snap and develop other personalities. And then we have his Egyptian/Hawaiian persona, which I have heard be referred to as Kongo K. Rool, Pharaoh K. Rool, and Tutan K. Rool (I call him by the third name). Here he’s just another player in Mario Super Sluggers, and is even on the Kongs’ team! Unlike other villains like Bowser, who, at times, has shown to sometimes be willing to set his differences with Mario aside, this is very out of character for K. Rool, and not something he would do. At least not unless in his deranged mind he has developed yet another personality that’s willing to put up with his hatred for the Kongs in order to play a friendly game with them (the closest instance being the truce he agrees to for in "Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights"). Another personality would also explain his change in attire, as had been the case in the past, and would explain the reason for his Egyptian/Hawaiian look, as there’s really no reason for it, especially since the players are unfamiliar with it. Now that we’ve looked at the different personas, lets look at some other signs that these aliases are actually different personalities. We’ve looked at behavior, speech, motive, nature, personality, and mindset, so lets see what else there is. It’s been generally accepted that the reason K. Rool keeps stealing the Kongs’ Banana Hoard is to starve them, but how many times has he tried this and failed? Perhaps part of the reason why he’s trying the same plan over and over again is because he doesn’t even remember some of these attempts since it’s been a different personality that has taken over during the time. And these failed attempts, as I pointed out, could be the trigger for the development of these personalities. The fact these different aliases don’t appear again (outside of the remake games) is interesting and supportive too. K. Rool has shown to be willing to try the same plan more than once, yet his attempts that he performs as his Kaptain, Roolenstein, boxer, and Egyptian/Hawaiian personas only occur in their designated games and the remakes. If K. Rool is willing to try the same plan more than once, why has he never tried these plans again? That’s because he doesn’t remember them because they’re not different aliases, they’re different personalities that failed to fulfill their purpose, and so the dominant/original King personality took over once more. That’s why he never tries any of these plans again, because he doesn’t remember any of them since they were different personalities. Now lets look at the King's overall motive. Kaptain K. Rool kidnaps DK and tortures him, Roolenstein brainwashes DK and Diddy to use them for batteries to power the robot KAOS he built so he can take over the world (even though it was rather easy to defeat for a world dominating robot), Krusha K. Rool just wants to be the champion and defeat the Kongs in the ring, and Tutan K. Rool just wants to play baseball. All very different motives, all very different from King K. Rool to the point where they could be different people. Now lets take a look at one of K. Rool’s notable physical features (and no, I don’t mean his big golden gut). He’s well-known for having a very serious eye tic in his left eye. Tics like this are actually common for people with mental health issues, and it has already been established that K. Rool is insane. And if you were one of the ones unfortunate (yes, unfortunate) enough to see the horror movie Seed of Chucky, you may recall that Chucky’s son developed an eye tic as he slowly descended into madness, even developing (you guessed it) a split personality, this personality being that of a sister. Hmm, sounds a lot like how K. Rool has an eye tic and develops a split personality of a pirate brother. More on his eye tic, his Roolenstein persona has an eye tic on his right eye rather than his left. Now why is this? Well, if you were also unfortunate enough to see the movie Split, you will have learned that some people with multiple personality disorder can also have different physical characteristics if one of those personalities believes it. For example, in the movie, one of the character’s personalities believed they had diabetes, and so when this personality took over, his body would not produce insulin. Perhaps Roolenstein’s personality believes his tic is in his right eye instead of his left. And low and behold, his tic switches eyes. But what of his minions? If their leader has multiple personality disorder, wouldn’t they try to help him? To be frank, no they wouldn’t. But why not? It’s because they’re all terrified of him. K. Rool has shown to be just as merciless to his men as he is to his enemies, as revealed in Donkey Kong 64 when he set a Big Klaptrap on Kasplat, and with the way his men fear him to the point of passing out in his presence, as Army Dillo did. To reveal his multiple personality disorder could cause him to become violent, and could even cause his mind to erupt into complete chaos and completely set him off. They’d rather just adapt to whatever theme his alternate personality takes on. Mini-Necky certainly had the right idea when he simply threw on a bandana when Kaptain K. Rool manifested. The TV series has also hinted that K. Rool is prone to developing multiple personalities. At the end of the episode "Ape-nesia," where after hitting his head, K. Rool suddenly thinks he’s a monkey, he starts eating bananas, which he has stated that he hates (not to mention reptiles don’t eat fruit). Of course, this is all just a theory, but there is sufficient evidence to suggest that K. Rool’s insanity does include multiple personality disorder. It certainly makes more sense than a lot of his random out of character behavior his different aliases show. There are plenty of psychotic and insane villains in video game history, but not many with multiple personality disorder. Go ahead, name another one you can think of… Uh huh, I thought not. This just adds a whole new level of uniqueness and depth to an already awesome character who was rated the #4 greatest Nintendo villain by WatchMojo. Top contributor This week's top contributor is Lukefsje with 13 contributions! Congratulations, Lukefsje! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts